Mad?
by Jaishee winzoo
Summary: So Guys here is another story where the members of Fairy Tail are not Wizards but secret investigation agency members So Go On And Read The Story, Contains OOC :) R


**So Guys here is another story where the members of Fairy Tail are not Wizards but secret investigation agency members**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Mashima Sensei Does! Sorry for the spelling and other grammar mistakes**

* * *

Lucy,Natsu Erza and Gray were sitting on the stool near the bar when Master Makarov called us (A/n let me tell you they are not wizards, They are secret investigators, Working at Fairy Tail Bureau Of Investigation in short FTBI)

Master Makorov called us and we went there.

Lucy's P.O.V

Natsu Erza Gray & I went to master, He told us to sit down on the chairs placed and so we did as he told.

"I have a case for you guys to solve" Master Makarov said.

"What is it Gramps?" Natsu asked

"Well, You know Doctor Hades right?" Master asked us

"Yes, He is the main head of the Grimore Heart Mental Hospital right?" I told master.

"Yes, He is" Master said

"What is have to do with this case master" Erza asked.

"Well, I heard that there is some Illegal business going on in betweek Grimore Heart Mental Hospital and Oracion Seis Institute of Medical studies, So I want your group to investigate this matter okay?" Master said

"Alright, I'm all fired up" Natsu exclaimed and master left.

"How are we gonna start this investigation? We do know that no one is allowed inside the Grimore Heart Mental Hospital except the patients and their relatives" Gray said.

We all were thinking while Natsu was playing with romeo, We let him be and turned around thinking of a way to infiltrate the Grimore heart Mental Hospital.

We all heared Romeo Shriek so we turned around to see Natsu and Romeo Hanging upside down from up above the roof on a rod, Romeo was about to slip and fall but Natsu managed to catch him.

"Natsu, Come down here now!" Erza growled and glared at Natsu and he immediately came down with Romeo in his hands.

Natsu put romeo on the floor and Romeo ran off to play with Asuka and Wendy.

Erza caught Natsu's Ears and twisted it earning a shriek of pain from Natsu.

"Don't act like a mad or I'll have a send you flying to a mental hospital to make that brain of yours proper" Erza said and those words made an Idea plop in my head.

"Ne Gray-nii-san, Your so cute" I said pinching his nose and dancing in a round around him.

"Lucy what's wrong with you?" Gray and Erza asked together.

I continued to dance around Gray and then I saw food by the bar counter, I took it and threw it at Gray, Gray saw this and ducked in making the plate of food smash right in Natsu's face.

"Lucy, Are you gone mad" Erza asked and I grinned at her.

"Don't I and Natsu act perfectly like mad people" I asked and smirked.

"Yes, You both are definitely mad people" Gray blurted out.

"Yes exactly, So why don't Erza-nii and Gray-nee admit us in Grimore Heart Mental Hospital to get us well soon?" I said and winked.

Gray Natsu and Erza Understood what I was trying to tell them.

"That's a great Idea Lucy, We can tell them both of you are mad and admit you guys in the Grimore Heart Mental Hospital, You guys can Investigate the hospital from the inside and when I and Gray come to check on you guys, You'll can tell us whats going in there" Erza said.

"But what do we say if they ask why we both are mad" Natsu asked.

"Simple, You both are mad because, You'll loved each other but your parents were rivals in the business, So they never let you'll join and separated the both of you, But when both of you were apart you'll couldn't stand it and lost it, Ending up in being mad people, Gray is Lucy's brother and I am Natsu's sister so we decided to Make Natsu and Lucy Normal, So we are admitting you in Grimore heart Mental Hospital" Erza Said.

"Eh But why should we be Lov-" I cut myself from saying anything further when I saw Erza Glare at me.

"W-what ever you say Erza" I Said and she Smiled, We laughed, Smiled, Chatted about random things and when It was about to be dark I headed home,On the way went to park and then to the restaurant, I had my dinner and went home.

When I went to my room I saw Natsu sleeping soundlessly in my bed, I sighed and took my shower, Changed into my PJ's and went to sleep next to Natsu, I would definitely kick him or screw him in the morning but for now I am tired so I went to bed, Immediately sleep took over me.

* * *

**Well guys that's the end of Chapter 1 :)**

**Please read and review, I will update the Next chapter as soon as possible. But it might take sometime.**


End file.
